


Merlin cannot defend himself, and how Arthur discovered he can

by ticketyboo00



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Was a one shot but I got too excited and decided to keep writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketyboo00/pseuds/ticketyboo00
Summary: Arthur knew Merlin couldn’t defend himself, so when Merlin insists on going into the woods by himself, Arthur tails him. He’ll ambush him, it’ll be a laugh, right?Wrong.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 869





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! I just finished watching the show so let me know what you think

Merlin poked his head around the door, looking harried. Arthur knew that look. 

“What do you want, Merlin?”

“Gauis needs me to go out and collect some herbs. One of the visiting knights had a nasty fall”

Arthur frowned. The delegation from Kent had only arrived yesterday, and already someone had been injured? Merlin misinterpreted his frown. 

“So is that a yes?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur started. “Yes of course, just don’t spend all day in the tavern after you get back. Can’t afford to have the King’s servant lazing about.”

Merlin let out a reflexive laugh. “I won’t be in the tavern. The herbs only grow in Mercia so I might be a day or two. Don’t wait up though, I know you’ll be busy with the Kent delegation.”

Arthur frowned again, for a different reason.

“You’re walking all the way to Mercia by yourself? That’s dangerous, I can’t be looking for a different servant while the delegation’s here.” 

Merlin smiled at him, and Arthur had a feeling he was missing out on some joke. 

“Don’t worry sire, I can take care of myself,” Merlin said, then promptly shut the door and left. 

Arthur snorted to himself. There’s no way Merlin, of all people, could protect himself. His arrogance was a tad annoying, wandering into enemy territory with nothing but the clothes on this back. 

But enough of Merlin, Arthur had knights to train. New ones too, the Kent knights were eager to participate. 

The training had started early, Arthur’s meeting with one of the Lords of Kent was later that morning. 

Arthur was getting along well with the new knights, especially Lamorack and his younger brother, Regginald. 

They had all stopped for a water break, Arthur, Gwaine, Lamorack and Regginald (Reggie) standing in a loose circle. 

Gwaine was regaling them with the tale of how he met Merlin, a vicious bar fight that was highly exaggerated with every word. 

Reggies eyes were wide, “And you guys won? That’s so cool!”

Gwaine laughed,tipping his head to the sky. “It certainly was… very cool.”

Arthur groaned, “Don’t let Merlin hear you say that. He already thinks he’s invincible. Just today he said he was walking to Mercia alone to gather some flowers. It’s a miracle he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet.”

“One man in Mercia? That’s a recipe for disaster,” said Lamorack. 

“I know! But he won’t listen to me. He hasn’t gotten killed yet, and I doubt he’ll stop then,” Arthur said. 

Lamorack looked dissatisfied, “It sounds as if he doesn’t truly understand the dangers out there.” 

“Merlin? It’d be a miracle if he understood anything, much less if his own life was at stake,” Arthur said. 

Lamorack grinned at him, a decidedly wicked grin, “I think I know a way to fix that.” 

Arthur, Lamorack, and Reggie watched Merlin walk through the woods. Tracking Merlin had been ridiculously easy, like he was asking for someone to follow him. The knights and young Reggie were crouched on the side of the trail Merlin was following. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival watched from the other side. Effective ambushes come from two sides, after all. 

Arthur shifted in his armor. It was unfamiliar to him, and didn’t fit quite right. Lamorack had convinced his men to loan the knights their armor. Merlin may not take the threat seriously if he recognized them. 

Merlin got closer to where the knights were camped. Suddenly, his head snapped up, a suspicious look on his face. 

“Alright, I know you’re there. Come out, and no one needs to get hurt,” Merlin said. 

Arthur almost laughed. Was this how Merlin felt with bandits? Asking them pretty please not to hurt him?

Merlin’s declaration acted as a signal for the men. Three Camelot knights, one Kent knight and his brother, and one king burst out of the woods. 

Merlin turned to the party of Camelot knights descending on his left. He raised his arm and gave a flick of his wrist. 

All three knights were blown backwards and hit trees with a noise so loud it made Arthur’s back ache in sympathy. 

Holy gods. Merlin was a sorcerer. 

And now Merlin was looking at him, eyes bright gold. 

Arthur made to move, to scream, do something when he realized he couldn’t move at all. His body was frozen, he couldn’t even blink. 

Merlin was a sorcerer, and he thought they were attacking him. 

Merlin stalked towards him, any trace of a bumbling servant was gone. 

Golden eyes fixed on Arthur, no, not Arthur. 

Reggie. 

Reggie wasn’t paralyzed, but crawling backwards in fear. His hands and feet slipped uselessly on the leaves. 

Gold eyes flashed again, and Reggie stopped, back on the ground in front of Arthur, totally helpless. 

Merlin knelt down next to the boy. Whoever said Merlin lacked grace had never seen this, Merlin leaning over prey. Graceful as a predator going for the kill. 

Arthur watched the scene unfold with helpless, unblinking eyes. The knights on the other bank were not coming to the rescue, they appeared to be out cold. 

Merlin carefully removed Reggie’s helmet and stared at him. 

“Gods, you’re barely a boy aren’t you?” Merlin's voice was level and cool, laced with a note of danger Arthur had never heard before. 

How well did Arthur know Merlin, really?

Reggies head was shivering with fear, but the rest of his body was unnaturally still, vines growing and crawling across it while they watched. 

“Why did Morgana send you?” Merlin asked. 

Reggie’s voice trembled with fear, “The witch? She didn’t send me. We came from Camelot.”

Merlin clicked his tongue. “Wrong answer. I know you didn’t.”

The boy seemed a little put out by this dismissal, “well how do you know that?”

A snort escapes from Merlin, a tiny shred of the man Arthur thought he knew. 

“I know all the knights. You’re not one of them. Your armor is from Kent, and while you traveled from Camelot I can safely assume you came from the delegation that just arrived. The same delegation that came under Lord Brior of Kent, who is a known associate of Morgana.

I also know that Arthur would never send knights after me.” A low laugh. “I work for him.

“And if he did send knights after me, if he found out who and what I was, he certainly wouldn’t send you.” 

Reggie raised his head as much as he could (it was all that was visible now, buried under living, writhing vines) “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Merlin got his mouth close to Reggie’s ear, “Arthur doesn’t send children to their deaths.”

A shiver went down Arthur’s spine. Just how powerful was Merlin? How long had he been a sorcerer? And what did he plan on doing now?

“Now, why did Morgana send you?” Merlin paused, studying Reggie’s face. “Can’t have been to kill me. She wouldn’t send 6 boys with metal sticks who didn’t even know what they were up to. To kill me, she would have sent the Catha or come herself. So why you?”

Reggie’s face contorted with fear, “The Catha?”

“Didn’t harm me. So what makes you think you can?” Merlin appeared to be thinking. Arthur finally recognized that expression. It seemed he did know a little of Merlin after all. 

“She didn’t send you to kill me. So what are you? A distraction? A message?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know! Can you let me go?”

“You clearly don’t know anything. You’re just a boy. Want my advice? Get out of this business as fast as you can. Working for Morgana is not a nice way to live.” 

If it was possible, Reggie started to shake more. “You know Morgana.” 

“I do.”

“Do you- “ Reggie swallowed, “do you work for her?” 

Merlin let out a short bark of laughter. It was cold, nothing Arthur had ever heard from his manservant. “Do I work for her? I’m trying to kill her!”

“Why? Aren’t you a sorcerer?”

“I am a warlock. And it is my destiny to kill her.”

A sharp exhale of breath at the word ‘destiny’. 

“You’re Emrys.”

“Oh so you do know who I am. I was wondering why you’d attack me with nothing more than mortal steel. Here’s a hint, kid, stay out of my way and don’t follow me.” 

With that, Merlin stood up and walked into the woods, heedless of the frozen and unconscious knights. 

Arthur couldn’t believe what he heard. Not only was Merlin a sorcerer, his name wasn’t even Merlin! Who was Emrys? Why did Reggie know who he was? 

Well, since Arthur had gods knew how long until he became unfrozen (if ever) he had certainly learned one thing. 

Merlin could certainly take care of himself.


	2. Who is Emrys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is Emrys?”
> 
> “Better question, why did you have us attack Emrys?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! It’s a little silly but y’all wanted a confrontation so this is the buildup

Arthur, Reggie, and Lamorack remained frozen for some hours. 

The others were unconscious, not dead, because Arthur could hear their breathing over the unnatural stillness. Merlin would have been devastated to learn that he had killed his friends.

Merlin. Merlin was a sorcerer, and a powerful one, if the long distance spell was any indication. Where on earth was he going? Clearly not herb picking, he looked to be on a mission. But a mission for whom? 

Arthur was lost, the stillness giving him a chance to think and cool down.

Merlin claimed that he wasn’t working for Morgana, that he had tried to kill her! 

So did that me he was loyal to Arthur? He did say he was working for him. Arthur didn’t have enough information to make a judgement. 

But Reggie did. He knew who Morgana’s mortal enemy was, called Merlin by a name he recognized.

Emrys, the sorcerer of Camelot. 

It sounded nice, but a little too serious for Merlin. Though, Merlin would be the one sorcerer stupid enough to serve Camelot. That, if nothing else, convinced Arthur he was still on their side.

He also showed them mercy when he could have killed them. Immobilization was a kind fate, protecting their honor and his.

Arthur’s thoughts of a manservant-turned-sorcerer and his honor were interrupted. 

The sun touched the horizon, and a groan came from the other side of the path. All three knights came to consciousness at the same time. Arthur felt the unnatural stillness leave his muscles. He was still stiff from the position he was in, but he could move. 

Arthur rushed to his knights, and Lamorack rushed to young Reggie.

Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival got unsteadily to their feet. 

“What on earth was that? How long have I been out?” Gwaine asked, rubbing his head. 

Elyan grimaced, “Correct me if I’m wrong, sire, but it almost looked like... Merlin was the one who used sorcery.”

“What?” Gwaine’s eyes were wide, “ Merlin?”

“I am afraid so. Merlin is a sorcerer.” Arthur replied.

Gwaine looked incredibly disappointed, “and he didn’t tell me?” 

Elyan looked at him, “that’s what you’re worried about? That we almost got killed by ambushing a sorcerer isn’t a concern for you?”

“No! Merlin’s my friend. He didn’t even know it was us. Besides, he thought we were trying to kill him! Merlin didn’t even hurt us wild bandits. Now,” Gwaine spun around, “where is he?”

Percival frowned, “Gwaine, it’s been a couple hours. Merlin’s not here anymore.”

“You!” Lamorack approached, “You didn’t tell me we were ambushing Emrys himself! You said we were after an incompetent manservant! You almost got Reggie killed!”

Arthur straightened, “I did not know he was a sorcerer. For that, I apologize for putting your life at stake.” The words were bitingly formal, but Arthur had to cling to the grip of formal words lest all this thoughts come tumbling out. 

Lamorack scoffed, unimpressed. “You have the most powerful sorcerer to ever live in your household and you didn’t know? I’m not buying that.”

“What?! The most powerful sorcerer to what?” Elyan demanded. He seemed to be the only one thinking clearly. Arthur had his mouth open in shock.

“You didn’t know then,” Lamorack looked confused, “Well, if he says his destiny is to kill Morgana, that makes him Emrys.  
He didn’t look or sound like an imposter, either.”

Arthur could finally speak, “Who is Emrys?”

Lamorack looked at him as if he were the worlds largest fool, “your manservant is Emrys.”

“No, I mean I gathered that much. I meant, why do you know who he is? You don’t hail from Camelot,” Arthur questioned.

“Sit down, if you know none of it, it shall be a long tale,” Lamorack made a ‘sit’ gesture, and the knights lowered.

How the landscape had changed. It was to be an ambush site, a prank for a simple servant. Now it was the place where a foreign knight, at long last, told a king of his destiny, and the other side of his coin.

Reggie wandered to their group, “Are you telling the tale of Emrys? That’s my favorite! I can’t believe it was really him.”

Lamorack pulled his brother to the ground, “I am, unless you keep interrupting!”

Reggie flushed, but fell silent.

“Hundreds of years ago, Magic was rampant on this island, and the continent. Seers everywhere predicted the same event. The closer to Albion they were, the stronger the vision. Details varied, but some elements were the same.

One day, a great king would arise. He would be born of Magic, and his father would be the scourge of it.

This great king would meet a sorcerer, the darkness to his fair coin.”

“Hang on,” Arthur interrupted, “the darkness? Merlin is evil?”

Lamorack frowned, “no, the translation is a loose one. Looking at your servant I can confirm a popular theory. The darkness refers to his complexion. Dark hair in contrast to your fair.”

“That’s it? He’s not going to turn evil and start killing randomly?”

“Emrys serves the king. He would not kill unless he or the king deems it necessary. He is not evil, he is the protector of the king, protector of good.

“The king will meet the sorcerer, Emrys, and Emrys would protect him or die at his side.” 

Now that sounded familiar to Arthur. How often had he heard those words, assumed they were in jest, but were actually said with all the sincerity of hundreds of years of prophecy?”

“The king and Emrys would bring magic back to the land. They will untie Albion, it will be a Golden Age, spoken of for thousands of years.

“Unfortunately, the king is mortal, and suffers a mortal blow at the hands of the druids. Killed by irony, a soilder from a peaceful people. 

“The king will fall at Camlaan. Emrys will win him the battle and the war, but it will be too late for the king.

“Emrys will lay him to rest, and wait for him to rise again, at the time of Albion’s greatest need.”

Reggie smiled, “That’s why they call him Emrys, and the Once and Future King.”

Gwaine shook his head, “and you lot think Merlin is this all powerful sorcerer? And Arthur is a prophetic king? Sounds like a lot of destiny for a man so stupid.”

Arthur knew the stupid one wasn’t Merlin, in this case.

Lamorack nodded, “part of the prophecies are about Emrys killing Morgana, the king’s half sister, turned from the light. It makes sense.”

The weight of destiny settled on Arthur’s shoulders. Did Merlin feel like this all the time, unable to turn to the other half of his coin?

“Sire? Sire?” Arthur realized Elyan had been trying to get his attention. “What do we do now?”

“We go home, we wait for Merlin. Not a word of this, to anyone, even your master,” Arthur added, looking at the two Kent knights. 

“Then we ask him what his plans are for Camelot.”


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin comes back to Camelot. This time, Arthur is ready for him.

Merlin had no idea why he was being escorted to the council chamber. He had just finished his mission in Mercia, scouting out Morgana’s connections to this delegation from Kent. Turns out this Lord had a twin brother, and he was the one conspiring with Morgana. The master plan was to have the lords switch places under Arthur’s nose to disrupt the proceedings. It wasn’t a clever plan, and Merlin foiled it easily, leaving the name ‘Emrys’, behind as a taunt for Morgana. 

Still, had almost gotten caught on several occasions, escaping by the skin of his teeth. Merlin had been jumped by a group of Kent knights, who he can now assume were the evil kind. It had been a long two days, and frankly, he didn’t have the patience to be dragged immediately into the council chambers. 

What did he do? Maybe Arthur found out there wasn’t an injured Kent knight and was going to yell at him for being in the tavern. God how Merlin hated that lecture. It was like being lectured by a child! 

Though, it was probably more serious than that if the two guards waiting specifically for him were escorting him to the council chamber, and not Arthur’s room. 

The doors banged open, and Merlin took stock. One exit behind him, one window he could probably slip through with a spell or two. One servants entrance that led to the kitchens if he needed a fast break. One table with Arthur, Gwaine,Percival, Elyan, a Kent knight he didn’t recognize, and a Kent knight he most certainly did recognize. 

That was the boy who jumped him! The nerve. Now he was with the king? He was probably sent by the evil lord at Morgana’s command. Can’t kill Emrys? Accuse him of something to get him out of the way for an evil plan. 

Merlin sighed. He was so sick of foiling evil plans, then getting lectured like he hadn’t just saved everyone in the kingdom. 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Arthur said. This was weird. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival didn’t greet him. The older and younger Kent knight looked incredibly excited to see him though, their evil plans falling into place. 

“My lord,” Merlin started. He wasn’t formal, often, but this seemed like the appropriate occasion. “May I ask, what is going on?”

“Yes first, tell me your name,” Arthur commanded. Merlin was taken aback. His name? What on earth had the Kent knights told him?

“My name is Merlin, sire, you know that,” Merlin normally would have made a joke, but he was incredibly unnerved by these proceedings. He made an effort to keep his face open, simple, confused, worried. Nothing life threatening, just a servant who slacked off for a few days. 

The older Kent knight asked him the next question, “do you have any other names or titles by which you are known?”

Godsdammit. The younger knight figured out the Emrys thing and ran to the King. 

“No, no other names. I’m just Merlin,” and Merlin forced an easy smile. He had a lot of practice, after all. 

“Have you ever heard the name Emrys?” Arthur again. Merlin’s heart was pounding out of his chest. 

“No, I’m afraid not. Why, what’s going on?” Oh Merlin was screwed. He knew he was, he just needed to know how much. 

Arthur finally got to the crux of the issue. “You were seen practicing sorcery, Merlin. Young Reggie here saw you.”

Merlin’s heart almost dropped out of his chest

Arthur was relieved when Merlin came back. It wasn’t that he thought he wouldn’t, or that he missed him, but that he needed to confront him. 

Merlin was dragged in by his guards, and seemed utterly perplexed by the situation. Every inch the bumbling manservant. There had been one moment when Merlin’s eyes alighted on Reggie. A flash of recognition. But nothing after that. Merlin was perfectly polite and cooperative, answering their questions, appropriate reactions. If Arthur hadn’t seen him in the woods, he would have dismissed the meeting already, and declared Merlin innocent. 

No, Arthur had seen it. Right now, Merlin was lying to Arthur through his traterious, sorcerous teeth. 

Merlin was a practiced liar. Everyone becomes skilled at such things when your life's on the line. 

“Sorcery? But I haven’t been here for days. I was in Mercia, I told you.”

“You were seen using sorcery in the woods near Mercia.”

Merlin’s brows drew together in confusion. “Sorcery in the woods? What kind of sorcery would one use in the woods?”

Arthur knew Merlin was clever, but had no idea just how clever. He was trying to get Reggie to admit that he had tried to jump Merlin in the woods. 

“And that’s besides the fact that I don’t have magic. It’s illegal in Camelot.”

Arthur snorted. ‘It’s illegal’ was a horrid defense. 

“It doesn’t matter what circumstances it was under, you were seen. Do you deny it?” 

“Yes I do. I am not a sorcerer, Arthur you know that,” and gods didn’t that hurt. Arthur thought he knew Merlin, thought he knew Merlin better than anyone. And Merlin used this fact to prove his innocence in a situation where he was undoubtedly guilty. 

Arthur decided it was time to change tact. 

Gwaine was allowed to sit in the meeting as long as he kept his mouth shut. He wished he could offer Merlin his support, but he needed to hear what was going on. He couldn’t risk being thrown out of the room. 

Gwaine thought Arthur’s tactic was beyond stupid. Confronting a man with no hard evidence where he can lose everything by telling the truth won’t get you the truth. 

Arthur might not have been able to see the look in Merlin’s eye, but Gwaine could. It was the look of a man who had been backed into a corner many times, and always emerged victorious. Merlin wouldn’t admit anything without a concession from Arthur, a promise of safety, hard proof, anything. Gwaine had argued for it, but Arthur wouldn’t hear it. Now he had to watch Merlin lie to Arthur like Arthur wasn’t asking for it. 

“What were you doing in Mercia?” Arthur asked. 

“I was gathering herbs for Gauis, I told you that.”

“What kind?”

“Not sure of its proper name but my mum used to call it Dragonsbreath. Rare. Grows in Mercia. Good for sore muscles and healing.” Merlin had never been questioned on what herbs he had been getting all these years, but he did have an answer in his back pocket. 

“Why did you need it so urgently? Surely there are other plants that can perform the same function, without the long trip?”

Merlin pursed his lips, “Possibly. But Dragonsbreath works more often than it doesn’t.”

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, “there was no injured knight from Kent.” 

“There wasn’t? Then who was in Gauis’s chambers?” Oh man, Merlin was backed into a corner now. Arthur had never questioned him so thoroughly before! 

Arthur couldn’t believe he had ever bought his servant’s lies. His expression was convincing, but his words were nonsense. 

Gwaine felt for his friend. He thought he was going to get killed for sorcery, thought Arthur was taking the word of a foriegn knight over his own. 

Gwaine could take it no longer, Arthur be damned. 

“Merlin, mate, we saw you,” Gwaine stood up, and dragged a chair over to him. 

“Gwaine, stop talking,” Arthur commanded. 

“No, Princess, he deserved to know the truth.”

Merlin was really confused now, and looked to Gwaine for answers. 

“Saw me doing what? Gwaine, what is going on?”

“Arthur- no- we decided we were going to ambush you in the woods. A fun prank between friends. But you didn’t think it was so funny. You throw really hard, mate! I smacked that tree and was out for hours.”

“No,” Merlin’s face was white, “no.” 

“Yes.” Arthur was torn between glee that he had been right, betrayal, and a small part of him was in pain for his friend. 

Merlin looked up, devastation in his eyes, “What are you going to do with me?”

“That’s for me to decide.”

“At least let me say goodbye to Gauis. He’s like a father to me.” Merlin’s face buried in his hands, Gwaine making soothing circles on his shoulder. 

What? What was Merlin talking about?

Arthur must have said that out loud because Gwaine gave him an incredulous look. 

“Princess, you’re the one who accused him of sorcery. You write the laws. You know what you have to do, and what you should absolutely not do or I’ll run you through with my sword.”

“Gwaine,” Merlin said weakly, he was crying, why was he crying? “Don’t say things like that, I’m not worth it. You have a life here.”

Gwaine protested, “You are worth it Merlin, you are. You’re my best friend.”

What on earth were they talking about? Arthur turned to Lamorack, who always seemed to have the answer.

“Emrys is worried about his life, my lord,” Lamorack said.

And it clicked. Merlin thought Arthur was going to burn him. No wonder he was so upset. 

“Merlin, I-”

What was Arthur going to do? 

“Merlin, are you loyal to Camelot? To me?”

“Always, Arthur, you know that.” And that was the first thing Arthur believed. Merlin would always be loyal to Camelot, to him. 

Arthur crouched down next to Merlin, “Then we will figure something out, I promise. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“Yea?” Merlin looked up hopefully. 

Reassured by this, Arthur went back to teasing. “Course. I saw how incompetent you were in the woods even with your magic. You’re lucky it was us and not some foul bandits.”

“You’re lucky I let you walk away, you prat.”

Everything was going to be ok. 

Merlin was much more powerful than Arthur ever dreamed, but it was reassuring that he was always protected. 

Merlin can certainly take care of himself.


End file.
